Strangetown
by MagicPotatoes
Summary: Nothing is what it seems in Strangetown. Lucy Limbinski and her family move to SimNation's most derelict and domestic town in existence - Strangetown. Lucy and her family begin a fresh start, blissfully unaware of the dangers they're about to face.
1. Prologue

Lucy took her first tenative steps from the taxi, tugging her rucksack free from the back seat, then slipping out onto the terrain. She felt the heat of the searing sand rise through her supple brown boots. Overhead the sun was blazing a pure white, rippling the landscape with its raw power. The air was dry, frying her delicate skin. Lucy opened her mouth to yawn, feeling a wave of hot air fill her parched lungs. She winced and stretched her tense muscles. Thankfully her eyes were shielded from the sun by a huge looming shadow. Tall, at least four floors was their inviting apartment.

Lucy's mum, Laurelle had been searching for months, trying to find the place that was just right. A landlord that would allow for cats. But mostly, it was the location that was key to their moving here. An place isolated, calm and quiet. That's why she picked Strangetown.

The town was doing fairly well for itself. After a rough couple of decades, the dust had finally settled. Quite literally speaking; there had been a massive tornado that hit the town about five years back. The town had finally reached a golden age of peace. Families had returned home once all was well. This would confuse anyone else that had never been to Strangetown. They'd ask things like "why return home to that hellhole? It's only a matter of time before the next disaster strikes. What's the point in going back?" but those people were arrogant. No matter where you go, the memory of Strangetown carries with you. Perhaps it was the charm of the locals, or the onset of exploration and adventure that drew its people back.

Lewis Limbinski stood by the cab, rummaging through his wallet for a fifty simoleon tip. He glanced up from under his cap, his weary grey eyes scanning the building, his body rigid. Laurelle met his gaze, concerned for his well-being. She placed her long smooth fingers on his shoulder to reassure him. He mustered a smile, then returned to the back of the taxi, pulling out two cages, each containing a cat. Salt and Pepper were their names. A pair of black cats; twin brothers. The boys meowed and yowled as Lewis tucked them under his lean muscled forearms.

Meanwhile Lucy began skipping along the sidewalk, her wavy brown locks bouncing along until she came to a halt as she took in the sight before her. To the right side of the building, tucked away was a small playground crammed in, speckled with a climbing frame, a roundabout, a slide, a pair of swings and a tall plastic hideout. She grinned from ear to ear. For little Lucy, this assortment of colours and great luxury was like pure innocent heaven.

Lewis set the cages down at the foot of a spiralling staircase,under the canopy of a small shaded spot. He wiped a bead of sweat trickling down his forehead with his sleeve and sighed, "Never thought we'd make it here alive," he joked. Laurelle smiled softly.

"Me too. Am surprised we've been able to keep going this long... without worrying her." Laurelle's features turned grim, her thoughts retreating into a dark part of her mind for a moment. Lewis, having known his wife for many years, wrapped a comforting arm around her, pulling her close. "Doesn't matter how. What matters is that we're here now. We're safe." She bit her lip, but deep down, they both knew that this peace would not last. And so, Laurelle added in her head, _for now._


	2. Chapter 1

It was a few days later, until Lucy found herself sat alone in the cafeteria. It had been her first day of school. She sighed and prodded her mushy mash with her fork, thinking bitterly, _there's a reason this place is called Strangetown._ The morning had been rushed, her father was also setting off for his first day of work. He'd managed to find a job working as a Noob in the Gamer industry... was it even an industry? She wondered. Regardless, poor mother had her hands full that morning. Preparing breakfast, filling the cat's food bowls, digging out Lucy's smartest cloths... and Lewis' smartest tie. It was all a rush. When Lucy was finally free of her mum's nagging grasp, she had to make a mad dash to make it to school on time.

Backpack bobbing against her back, patterned skirt fluttering as she darted up the steps and burst through the corridors, just as the bell went off for first lesson. Panting, hot and flustered amongst her peers, she shuffled through the mass, briefly glancing down at her timetable that her mum had printed off for her (just as she went flying out the door that morning.) First lesson. Maths. Lucy groaned. _Ugh, of all subjects, why that one?_ Head hung low, she drifted along the halls until she found the right class. Perhaps if she'd gotten in earlier, she would have a proper escort, a tour or an introduction like in movies. She shrugged it off, gripping the straps of her pack, she took a deep breath and gently pushed the door open.

She was met by eyes. So many of them pinned on her. She gulped, her legs stiffened. The teacher's brow furrowed, then gestured the girl over to join her at the front of the class. Lucy crept to the front, her hands knotted together, sweating. She scratched at her wrists. No matter how long she lived here, she would never get used to the heat.

For a moment she recalled how hard it had been for her to sleep lately. Maybe she was worried about trying to appear normal at school. But then again, nothing was normal here. Or so she was repeatedly told. Most likely she hadn't been able to sleep due to the heat. She'd lied there for hours, kicking the covers off, tossing around, trying to find a comfortable position. Back in her old quiet town of Riverblossom, it had been much cooler for most of the year. Compared to this place where it was the complete opposite.

She didn't know that the teacher had asked her something, until the woman reached over and tapped her shoulder. Lucy shuddered and glanced up at her. The lady in question had pale red hair a blue jean jacket, beige cowboy boots, and a pink skirt with a matching headband. She smiled warmly, nudging Lucy's shoulder again. "Come on child, introduce yourself. Newbies are always welcome." At the back of the class, a kid with long brown hair and pale skin sniggered, rocking backwards on his chair. The teacher ignored him, sighed and turned back to the class, holding out her register, reading down the list. "Ah. Lucy, right?" She glanced down at Lucy whom nodded stiffly. The woman continued "So Lucy, all new students need to say one thing they like, one thing they dislike, and something interesting about themselves. Could be a memory, a funny story. Anything you like?" Lucy bit her lip and thought for a moment. She uttered "I... I like stars... In the sky. I think they're pretty. And, er... I suppose I don't like coffee... And erm..." Poor little Lucy wasn't used to being the centre of attention. Not in crowds at least. She looked up and gulped as the whole class regarded her intently.

Her lips trembled, trying to assemble some kind of funny memory that would impress her fellow peers. She hesitated then sagged in defeat "Well... I can't think of anything that interesting but... well I knew this lady in my old town that was made up of plants and leaves and stuff. She was very pretty." The class's reaction was mostly to shrug it off. Obviously they had been hoping for something, anything, a story more interesting to distract them from their boredom. Lucy couldn't blame them. Yet the murmured assents of disappoint were not very reassuring. Although in Lucy's mind she cursed them; what wasn't interesting about a Plantsim? They were awesome!

The teacher hushed the class then ushered little Lucy over to the front row right next to the window. As Lucy slumped into her chair, the woman smiled brightly and whispered to her "It's ok. It's always hard on the first day but things'll seem less weird in no time." The teacher winked at her

"Oh and I'm Ms Hogg, by the way." She continued, "But this lot sometimes call me Mamma Hogg." She added, with a broad grin. She then rose and turned back to the front of the class. Then the lesson began.

It was a boring and hazy lesson. Lucy had to fan herself quite a lot. At least she'd been given a window seat though. Although this provided a good distraction too. She could sometimes make sense of the maths, but that was only when she really tried. And right now, she was just too hot and impatient to work. Maybe she'd get the bus next time, instead of running to school.

Once maths was over, she checked her timetable. English next. She smiled. She preferred this class. However her true passion was art. Reading her timetable, it looked like she wouldn't have art until mid-week. Hurrah. But still, anything was better than maths. Her teacher was a nice gentleman named Mr Broadsheet with ginger hair and an odd device around his waist. He could drift across the room with that thing which he called his "magic belt".

And so the day dragged on. No one spoke to her, so Lucy had been forced to get her head down and do the work. Which was fine. Course they had their own things to focus on. But by the time lunch time came around, she was wondering if anyone would come up and speak to her. She sighed and continued to play with her food which seemed to now have the same taste and texture as rubber as she felt tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. She missed Riverblossom. So much. The people were always so nice. The neighbours were so bright and cheerful. Those soft rolling hills with their ever-changing seasons brought about such joy in her life. All there was here was heat and sand. The people seemed just as frustrating and gritty. They reminded her of city folk. But at least they had excuses. What did this crazy back-washed town have to hide?

Sitting alone in the corner, sulking as she munched away through her mash and sausage, slurping at her mug of water, Lucy was glad that she was used to being alone. Nevertheless she still yearned for companionship.


	3. Chapter 2

The lunch lady slopped another spoonful of mash peppered with chunks of roasted sausage onto his tray. The boy licked his lips. You could always count on this place to serve them good food. Ripp felt strangely upbeat today. Hogg hadn't bothered him today in maths. He'd gotten in a good nap during English. Hell, even his friend Ophelia had smiled at him. He remembered the recent tragedy that his friend had faced and he frowned. He bit his lip and scanned the lunchroom for her. She wasn't around. She was probably outside, in the orchard where she felt safe and secure.

His eye caught a glimpse of the new girl, huddled in the corner, mulling over her food draining her cup. She was in his spot. He stormed over to her and banged his tray down in front of her. "Hey, what do you think you're-" He was cut off as he registered the red rimmed eyes and runny nose. She sniffled and wiped her face with her forearm. There was a pause as their eyes met and Ripp felt a small pang of guilt. "Hey," she replied sullenly. The fight went out of him at her soft tone, as he sighed and slumped down opposite the girl. He glanced around feeling abit awkward. Granted, Ripp was normally good at talking, especially with girls. And he was very good at making them feel happy when they were sad. But that was only with girls he knew. He didn't know anything about this girl. He hesitated for abit, then nodded to her plate. "You like the food then?" She shrugged.

"It's good." She offered up a smile. She had bright blue eyes and big lashes that would beam and flutter when she smiled.

Ripp felt some of the tension ease from his chest. At least she was talking to him. "So you're the new girl?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yeah. I used to live in Riverblossom Hills. It was so nice there. The people were so kind and the flowers there were beautiful. Everything smelt nice." Lucy began to raise her water to her lips. Ripp sniggered. "Even when they fart?" She laughed, coughing the water out, as it splattered across the table. Now they were both in fits of giggles.

However their laughter died away as a huge shadow shuffled up behind Ripp. Hands on hips, staring down at them, his face smeared with camo facepaint, stood an older boy. He has a large build, and a buzz cut. He wore a matching camo top and black shorts. Ripp sighed. Tank Grunt. The school bully.

And his older brother.


	4. Chapter 3

Tank grunted and shoved Ripp's shoulder, "Hey girly boy, why aren't you sitting with your normal group of wusses?" Ripp raised his head and snarled at his brother. "None of your business, Tank! And I'm not girly!" Tank chuckled, plonking one of his lean legs onto the bench resting his huge bulky arm across his knee. He bellowed with a smirk spreading across his lips "Are too!" Lucy, quiet thus far huffed. "And what's wrong with being girly?" She asked. Tank glanced over at her, surprised by her confident tone. Ripp was even a little startled by this sudden outburst.

Tank had been caught off guard, his lips trembling for a moment, rendered speechless for a second. He then pursed his lips and shurgged it off. "Nothing wrong with it. Except for when a boy acts girly. It's well gay." Ripp snapped. He hurled his body at Tank, attempting to tackle him but it was useless. Ripp just ended up banging his head against Tank's knee. He groaned and Tank simply brushed off his knee then skulked off. Ripp knelt on the floor, rubbing his sore socket. Lucy was at his side, patting Ripp's back to reassure him. The boy whimpered like a baby, his eye throbbing. Lucy glanced up at Tank and scowled. He was surely a big meanie.

Soon lunch ladies were drawn over by the noises, waddling over in their lazy sway. They ushered Ripp out of the lunch room, his body huddled into theirs as he sobbed, his eye turning red. Lucy tried to chase after him, but she was shooed away, and ordered to finish her food. She sniffled, returning back to her cold tray of mush. Glancing up from her half-eaten meal she noticed Tank lurking in the doorway, his brow furrowed and his eyes firmly set on her. She gulped, scoffing down her food, then slipping out of the lunch room and into the playground.

Stepping out into the baking heat was hardly a comfort, however it did relieve the pressure of Tank's intimidating scrutiny. There were kids dashing about across the dry grass; girls gossiping in their clustered corners, and boys blundering about an old soccer pitch. Lucy gawked, wondering how they could withstand such heat. Perhaps there was some kind of Strangetown-heat-resistance-gene. Lucy sighed heavily, taking in the scene. She could feel the sweat rising through her pores already, fanning herself, she glanced around looking for a shaded spot to rest. The shadow of the looming lunch room made a suitable spot. The darkness flanked right side of the building, following the brick walls of the school.

The terrain began to slope downwards, the pathway decorated with bright stones, leading to a cool shaded garden of sorts. There were pots set with fruits and vegetables beginning to flourish, a wooden canopy, with shrivelled up tendrils clinging to the framework. And then in the far corner of the garden was a single apple tree, the leaves faded, the bark blanched and brittle. Glued to the tree was a small figure. Lucy recognised the blonde braids and dark skin of the girl, whom had her back to her. She'd seen this girl in her literature class but couldn't recall the name. Taking a step forward, Lucy crept down the creaking steps leading down from the decking to the path. The girl flinched, her gaze fixed on Lucy.

Ophelia had been daydreaming again, snapped back awake at the sound of another approaching. Worried that it might be a teacher or grounds keeper come to drive her out of her garden, she felt relief wash over her, however her muscles remained tensed, her nails digging into the bark of the tree. Her stony green eyes were fixed on Lucy. Little Ophelia shifted so that she faced the new girl. Dressed in dark jeans and a burgundy tank top, with matching sandals, the two girls eyed each other up for a few moments.

Lucy took a tiny step forward. Ophelia's eyes widened in fear, as she spun around and darted away, hiding in the mossy corners of the vegetable pots. Taken aback by this sudden reaction, Lucy glanced around, hoping that no one had seen. She was worried that perhaps someone else might have scared the girl. Brushing past the foilage, Lucy sat upon the edge of one of the wooden crates, nestled beside the veggie pots. She mustered a warm smile, peering down at Ophelia "Hi... I'm kind of new here... D'you mind I share this spot with you?" Snuggled up tight in her corner, Ophelia felt waves of dizziness dance in her eyes for a moment. She tried to shake the feeling, meeting Lucy's brown eyes, she decided that the new girl was not here to patronize her like the rest. Ophelia nodded stiffly.

The sweet relief from the heat was greatly refreshing, and of course the botanical beauty (or whatever remained of it) was nice too. As Lucy embraced the coverage, it soon began to dawn on her, that she didn't know the girl's name. She asked, however all that could be heard was an inaudible muttering. Lucy bit her lip and introduced herself, however it became quite obvious that this girl didn't talk much when all she was able to get out of her were nods and the occasional word or two. However, the fact that she was actually having a conversation with someone was an achievement of itself. Especially on the first day.

The day drifted long and slow, however finally the bell signalled their freedom as the students burst from the school halls, and out onto the near-deserted roads, heading home. Lucy smiled to herself, wondering how these kids could have so much energy in such a dry dreary town. She shrugged it off though; she quite liked that energy. Hopefully she would get used to it, and perhaps begin to cultivate some spark of her own. Grinning as she skipped along the road, finally coming to a halt when she spotted a red hot Monaro, with a familiar man wearing a checkered green cap atop his blonde hair, hanging out of the car window, waiting for her approach. With tanned skin, green eyes and a thin blonde beard, she smiled and ran towards the car to greet her father. She lunged through the window, wrapping her arms round him. Either he was out for lunch, or perhaps he'd finished work already.

Whatever the case, he accepted the hug, smiling and patting her back. He released the lock and she slipped inside. And whilst they drove home, he began to grill her on all the details on her first day of school – and vice versa. They teased each other, taking comfort in one another's presence, lightening some of the tension they'd both been feeling since they'd moved to town. Quirky and awkward as they were, they were both looking forward to getting home, where they had a nice air-conditioned apartment, with three meals a day, plenty of entertainment and tolerable neighbours.

Life seemed good... Although, Lucy was concerned for the two Grunt brothers and their fighting at school. How long had that been going on? Why had no one reported it sooner? And how soon would it be until Tank took out his anger on someone else – such as herself? Another thing that bothered her, was that loner garden girl. She seemed quite disturbed, but how? Why? These were probably things that the class made their regular gossip. Hopefully Lucy could get answers from them. Or maybe even the teachers. Either way, it shouldn't have been a concern of hers. She had other things to focus on. Like extra math homework.


End file.
